The use of film scanners that convert photographic film images into digital image files that can be manipulated and processed using computer software such as Adobe Photoshop is well known. Such systems facilitate the user's selection of desired zoom, crop and magnification parameters to be employed in converting the original film image or resulting digital image file into a hardcopy print by means of an appropriate printer, such as an optical printer, or digital printer such as inkjet or thermal dye printer or other digital printer system. Initially, such systems would be found at commercial establishments where qualified personnel would be available to advise and assist the customer in selecting appropriate print parameters. With the growing availability of personal film scanners and low cost digital color printers, such operations are increasingly being performed in the home on personal computers by users who have minimal familiarity with image processing and reproduction technology.
Existing photo manipulation software, exemplified by the Adobe Photoshop program allows users to alter characteristics of an image and display it in modified form on a computer monitor/video display. The displayed image quality will be dependent on the resolution of the scanner used to capture the image as well as the resolution of the display monitor. The image thus displayed is not necessarily intended to represent the final image quality which would result if for example a film origination material were to be reproduced on a hardcopy reproduction device. It is well known that digital image files containing sufficient information to provide high quality video display often produce low quality hardcopy images. Unfortunately for untrained users of image processing software, it is generally not apparent to the user what selection of image processing parameters, such as zoom, crop or image magnification will cause the resultant hardcopy output image quality to be degraded to the point at which the reproduced image is considered unsatisfactory; at least not until the hardcopy is produced, at which time the media is wasted. Nor does the unsatisfactory appearance of the hardcopy output image give any indication to the user that alternative image parameter settings can produce satisfactory hardcopy output images or what setting would give the desired result.